SkyLight
by Risata4eva
Summary: This is just what think would ve happened if there ever was a fifth Twilight book. Its my very first story i ve uploaded.. so yeah, hope you like it. Btw.. Anything Stephenie Meyer made up is all hers.. I dont own anything.. except for the stuff I made up


****Okay so this is my very first story that I have uploaded. Let me know how you like it... I'd love to hear how you guys think of it. This is kind of like I fifth book of Twilight... I guess. I mean, its what I think would've happened if there was one, you know? I dtont own Twilight or anything else Stephenie Meyer has created... Btw... I've tried to keep everyone in character but please tell me if you think need to add something.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

**I sat her down and brushed her, thick, strawberry blond hair, making it into a long French Braid. Rennesme was sitting on her knees and kept on smoothing her plaid skirt. It was her first day of school and you would never understand how nervous she was.**

"**Mom, I don't want to go to school," she whined. Before I could answer, Edward appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a grey button down shirt and some jeans, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning on the side of the door. He smiled that crooked smile and even after five years of being with him, it still made my heart do a flip. **

"**Honey, why don't you want to go to school?" Edward asked in his sweet calming voice.**

"**Daddy, I'm scared and nervous. What if someone found out about... you know...Us?" she said, and I could see tears making their way. **

**Edward picked her up and brushed out a piece of hair I'd left in the front.**

"**I promise you, nothing will happen. Don't go worrying about it either. I want you to have the best time ever at school. Promise me that you will" Edward asked.**

"**I promise" she agreed. He put her down and she ran downstairs to go see Esme and Carlisle. **

**Edward smiled and took my hand.**

"**Come on, they're waiting for us downstairs" he told me. We walked downstairs holding hands.**

**We found Rennesme eating breakfast at our long, glass kitchen table. Since she was half human and half vampire she needed both food and blood to survive. I watched Edward open the fridge and pour in some mountain lion into his tinted black cup. I wrinkled my nose at him.**

"**I don't understand how you can drink that, I think mountain lion is gross" I told him.**

**I made my way over to the fridge and poured in some Grizzly Bear.**

"**Grizzly Bear for the win" Emmett screamed, running over to give me a high. I nodded agreeing with him and giving him a thumbs up.**

"**Rennesme, hurry up now. You need to leave in a couple minutes." Esme reminded her.**

"**Me and daddy will come drop you off, okay honey?" I told her, giving Edward a look to make sure he could come. He nodded at me and went back over to fill his cup again. Rennesme dropped her pink Disney Princess plate and cup in the sink and ran to go get her shoes.**

**It was a beautiful moment for all of us. She pulled out a brand new pair of black shoes. I handed her a pink coach backpack and a matching lunch bag that Alice had obviously bought for her. Rennesme and I walked out of the house with Edward at my heel. **

**The three of us got into Edward's silver Volvo and Edward started driving. I looked at Rennesme through the mirror. She was so beautiful. Her long hair was braided back, she had the rosiest cheeks, Alice had put some clear gloss on her rosy lips and she had a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her faired skinned nose. **

"**Rennesme, are you excited honey?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile and nodded her head.**

"**After what daddy said I feel better but I'm still nervous" she told me. I smiled at her and handed her a twenty.**

"**Just in case you need it," I told her. She slipped it into the front pocket of her backpack and stared out the window.**

**Edward stopped the car and I walked over to open the door for her. All of us walked over to the front of the building.**

"**Forks Elementary School" Rennesme read. Even though she just turned five, she could read better than some of the oldest people in her school. Me and Edward grabbed each of her hands and walked in. **

**Edward and I talked to the slightly wrinkling lady at the front desk. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and had small glasses on her nose. I immediately smiled, remembering my first day at Forks High School. She told us which room to take Rennesme to as well as some other information about the school. **

**It was really weird walking around with Rennesme, she was so beautiful, everyone stopped and stared at her and every time she would blush and smile at them. We finally reached room number 7, which was the room the secretary told us to bring her to and her teacher, Mrs. Cabal invited us in. Rennesme smoothed down her cloths and hair one last time... she really was nervous for this. I had to try really hard to hide my smirk. **

"**Welcome to Kindergarten," Mrs. Cabal told her. She helped Rennesme hang her stuff on a hook.**

**Edward put his arm around me and I stepped in closer as we watched her go in. I have to admit, we both teared up a little. She just grew up so fast. I still remember her being born. Mrs. Cabal led her to the classroom. She kept on looking back at us but as soon as she saw her class she forgot all about us. Mrs. Cabal gave us a little wave and we walked out feeling better then when we walked in. **

**Chapter Two:**

**Edward and I drove back home in silence. I was still teary from seeing Rennesme at her first day of school so I wasn't talk and I bet it was the same with Edward because he wasn't talking either. He parked in front of the house and both of us walked in. Everyone was sitting in the living room, talking. I walked over to Rose and Alice and sat beside them. **

"**Hi," I greeted.**

"**Hey, we were just talking about how fast Rennesme grew" Jasper informed.**

"**Yeah, She's already going to school" Carlisle added. **

"**I know right," I said, wiping a couple tears again, "So um... I haven't visited Charlie in a long time and Rennesme hasn't seen Jake either so I was going to take her to him?" It came out more a question then a statement, which I had intended it to be one.**

"**Bella, as much as I hate Jacob, I can't stop Rennesme from seeing him" Edward told me. I smiled at him and lightly touched his hand.**

"**We forgot some stuff at the cottage... I was thinking maybe you could come with us to see Jake and we could pick it up at the same time...?" I asked. Edward sighed, I could tell he didn't want to see Jake but he gave in. The three of used to live in a cute little cottage in Forks but we thought it'd be better for Rennesme if she lived with her Family. **

"**Fine, when Rennesme come home, we can go" Edward gave in, with a sigh.**

"**Uh... No. It's Rennesme's first day of school, she can't go anywhere. I want to talk to her all about it when she gets home,"**

"**Yeah... same," Alice and Rosalie agreed.**

**I looked at Edward and saw a smile curve up,**

"**Fine, we'll go tomorrow" I said, trying to sound mad but I couldn't help laugh when I saw Edward's smile. **

**The house was very quiet without Rennesme. We weren't used to having her gone. She was always playing or laughing or even if she was really quiet, just having her there illuminated the house. **

**There was still hours left until Rennesme came home and most of us- correction all of us were getting really bored without her. **

"**Bella, come on. Let's go to Port Angeles, I haven't been shopping in like ever," Alice suggested.**

"**Alice, you went two days ago with Esme," Jasper said,**

"**Two days is a long time," Alice laughed and pulled me by the hand, forcing me out the door.**

"**Bye. We'll be back later," Alice called, closing the door.**

"**Guys, wait. I want to come," Rosalie shouted but Alice just pretended like we didn't hear her but we still waited in the car for her. Rosalie came out and we drove off...**

**Shopping with Alice was unexplainable; it was a different adventure every time.**

**After about an hour of shopping, Rosalie and I got bored, but Alice was hopping in and out every store in Port Angeles. **

"**Bells come on, let's just ditch her...," Rosalie said, making it obvious she wanted Alice to hear. Alice just turned around and stared us down. She soon forgot about our comment and went back to shopping. **

"**Oh my gosh, Bells, come over here. We have to get this for Rennesme" She shouted, making sure everyone within five miles from the store could hear us. She pointed at a Faux Furcoat. **

"**Alice, would you please shut up?" I told her with a laugh. I turned back to Rosalie **

"**At this point, I actually wouldn't mind leaving her," I said.**

"**Mhmm" Rosalie agreed. **

**Alice was being Alice, buying everyone stuff, I was checking the time every couple minutes. I really wanted to be there to pick up Rennesme but by the look on Alice's face, I knew she wouldn't let us leave anytime soon.**

* * *

So that was the first two chapters. Like it? I`d really, really love to hear some reviews... The next chapter is done and ready to upload but I just want to hear some reviews first. By the way... If you don`t like something about the way I write or something I wrote, please tell me. I would really like to hear it

-Risata4eva


End file.
